


Rawr, it mean's I love you in Dinosaur.

by itsbeanieboo



Series: Tsukki & those Dinosaurs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Books, Dinosaurs, Drawing, F/M, I Love You, Kei being Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Reader finding a way to tell Tsukki that she love him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Tsukki & those Dinosaurs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Rawr, it mean's I love you in Dinosaur.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimi09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi09/gifts).



Tsukishima Kei, was never one who was able to express his feelings, and he was currently hating that, all he wanted to do was to tell his beloved girlfriend of six months now that he loves her. Yet every time he tries to say those three words he always ends up teasing her in some way. 

“Kei~” The h/c gentle smoothing voice slipped past her lips as she trotted up to him, reaching up on her tip toes to link her arms around the taller blond boy. He could feel his muscle relax at the sound of her voice, his arms snaked their way around her waist. 

“What do you want shortass?” He watched as the pout spread over her soft rosy lips as she rolled her eyes at the nickname, he only ever called shortass cause he knew he would get that reaction out of her. A gentle look filled her eyes are she said, “Rarw,”

Tsukki frowned at her single word, “Rawr?” He questions his eyebrow scrunching together, she smiled, giving him a she tugged him down, planting a peck against his lips, “Uh huh, rawr” 

She could see the confusion written all over his face, the smile over her lips grew into a cheeky grin as she unraveled herself from his arms and her arms from around his neck. “See you later.” She called over her shoulder with a wave as she made her way to her after school club. 

“Tsukki? You okay?” Yamaguchi appeared next to him a few minutes later returning from getting a bottle of water from the vending machine, where he had yet to move from the spot where Y/n had left him, his eyes fixed on down the corridor where his girlfriend disappeared. 

Glancing towards his best friend, he gave a nod before heading off towards practice, Yamaguchi trailing behind him. He spent all of practice mulling over why on earth his girlfriend had come up to him and said roar. Of course she knew he loves dinosaurs but that was weird even for her. “Kei! Are you ready?” He looked over to where that sweet of hers called from seeing her in the doorway. He nodded, grabbing his bag from by the door making his way towards the bubbly girl, who held her hand out for him to take the second he was close enough. Rolling his eyes he linked her fingers with his own. He would always do this roll his eyes at her or frown but Y/n knew he loved the physical contact, when it was just the two of them alone watching something to do with dinosaurs he was an incredibly needy affectionate boy, but he has yet to say those three words, well she couldn’t exactly talk she hadn’t either, she wanted to but she was nervous. So she found a way around it, she had seen this phrase floating around the internet, saying Rawr means I love you in dinosaurs.

So what better way is there to tell her boyfriend of seven months that she loves him than by telling him with their shared love for dinosaurs. She knew he had no clue what she was saying to him when she randomly went up to him and said roar but still she loved seeing his confused face. Maybe she would wait a little while before she told him what it meant. 

Tsukki was being to become a little frustrated. It had been a month and half since his girlfriend had started randomly saying rawr to him on a daily basis, he had noticed it was to no one else bar him, yet he still had yet to understand why.

“Shortass?” Tsukki asked, as he sat opposite her in a quiet secluded corner of the cafe, a book on paleontology resting on the table in front of him. Her e/c eyes flickering up to glance at him from her stretch pad, she hummed in response motioning him to continue as her pencil began to guild over the paper once again. 

“Why do you keep saying Rawr to me?” Tsukki asked, he watched as a small gentle smile graced lips, her eyes lit up at his question. She flipped to the front of her stretch book, flicking through the sheets of A5 paper and her nose scrunching up as she looked for something. Sighing at the lack of answer he was receiving he continued to watch her. 

“Ah ha!” Her grin widen, as Tsukki’s frown began to deepen, “Here,” She gave him a smile as she passed the piece of paper. Taking it from her hands he looked down at the creation she had done. The little green dinosaur jaw wide open as if it was roaring with playful looking eyes as while next to it in block writing it said ‘Rawr means I love you in dinosaur.’ He read it over a couple of times, before a small smile crossed his lips. She had been telling him she loved him for the past six weeks and he had no clue. His brown eyes met with hers as he allowed a single words to fall from his lips. 

“Rawr,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and my first smut! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
